


Short Stories - Miraculous Ladybug

by arcadian_hiraeth



Series: Miraculous Stories [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Chloé Bourgeois, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Lila Rossi Explained, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Mentioned Batkids, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_hiraeth/pseuds/arcadian_hiraeth
Summary: Just tiny stories I decided to share with the internet.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588762
Comments: 35
Kudos: 418





	1. (It Started With)"I'm Fine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila's tendency to lie is more than the desire to control.

It started with something small. An insignificant "I'm fine." Even though she was _not_ fine because Chiara was _gone_ and she was _never coming back._

The lying got worse after that, though at that time it more for attention and distractions. It was cruel, she admits, to control and manipulate children unused to the horrors of the world. Children who didn't know any better than to believe what was said to them. Children who acted like _children,_ like they were supposed to.

But Marinette? Marinette was _different._ Her face was still baby-ish, hair still in a childish style, but her eyes were so much older. So, so much older. They were the color of blue bells(the same color as _her_ eyes), and she hated her for it. Hated how the steel in them reminded her of Chiara's determination, Chiara's will to help others even though everyone told her it was 'unbecoming of someone of her status.'

Maybe that's why Lila decided she hated Marinette. Decided to stay as far away from her as possible. Because even though they had different faces, their eyes and will were so alike it _hurt._ It hurt worse than the love she knew Chloé harbored for both Marinette and Adrien, even though the two obviously only loved each other. Hurt more than the day their father decided to get too high before picking them up from school. More than the knife that twisted in her heart every time she's reminded of her sister.

And maybe that's why her mother decided to take the option to get out of Italy. Everyone there knew of her husband's misdeeds, her daughter's body on the wrong side of the grass, resigned to being nothing more than fertilizer for the flowers planted next to her grave. Everyone who let her carry on her lies because it helped her cope. Because if people believed she was doing important things and seeing important people they would forget about Chiara and her father.

That habit was hard to drop when she moved to France. Paris was a wonderful place, and harbored heroes like the ones in America. Even though these ones were much more... cheery. And Paris was definitely a safer place than _Gotham,_ America's bastard city. She heard it used to be a nice place, and she doesn't know if it was a lie or a truth.

The chance to use the heroes to her advantage was a forbidden fruit, and she just so happened to be Eve.

And if the claims put her in danger? Maybe if she was dead, she would get to see Chiara again.

Adrien Agreste wasn't hard to use. She hang off his arm, but she was wary not to make him _too_ uncomfortable. She knew harassment was wrong, and although her morals were skewed, there are lines she simply just won't cross.

Adrien's father, on the other hand, creeped her out. Sure, he just lost his wife, but it's not hard to see he has at least attraction towards his assistant. She wonders if that attraction started before or after his wife went mysteriously missing. Like, she just disappeared one day, as if she just turned into thin air. Lila wouldn't be surprised if the older man had his wife locked up in some creepy, hidden room.

And Hawkmoth... She hated Hawkmoth. Sure, she used him, but he constantly used others just for some pieces of jewelry. It was sickening.

Lila knew she was losing her pawns. Alya would be last, right next to Nino. She knew her kingdom built of glass and sand would crumble, but she is content in knowing she even had a kingdom at all.

And maybe, just maybe, when the shards of glass shatter and fall, she will be in the middle of it all. Of all the sharp edges unafraid to draw blood and pierce skin, muscle and bone; doing something she is too coward to do herself. She only wishes to see Chiara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I'm also not an in-depth DC fan, so I don't know much about Gotham or the Bat family, but I do like the fics and I couldn't resist giving them a small cameo.
> 
> I didn't check over it before posting it, so I apologize for any typos or mistakes.
> 
> In which Lila's tendency to lie is more than the desire to control.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Chat Blanc's mind

_He wanted to cry_.

The destruction of war laid beneath his feet. The world was levelled, spilled oceans drowning the streets of his city. Broken bits of homes and lives sunk to the ground- there weren't many bodies left. The ones closest weren't as strong as the buildings around him.

_Oh, god, why isn't he crying?_

The love of his life, Marinette- She was Creation, Love, and Luck. She was the best thing the happen to him. The sun to his moon, the yin to his yang.

He was Destruction, Hate, Misfortune.

It was only a matter of time before everything he loved turned to dust.

If only he hadn't loved everything.

_Please, just let him cry._

Let him choke on tears and grief, let him drown himself in guilt and hate.

There was a hole in his chest. It was gaping, swallowing his heart and his lungs. If only it swallowed everything else too.

He tried to turn his Destruction on himself, but he was already broken. Hate did nothing if there was no one left, and his Misfortune had been used up.

He was the last creature in the world.

The last _person_ in the world.

And It was all _his fault._

_"Little Kitty on a Roof, All Alone Without His Lady..."_

"Chat... Noir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know, but it felt really nice to get some of that Chat Blanc angst out. I made this on Tumblr, and then posted it on here, so that probably explains the shortness.


	3. To the People of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Ladybug would make a video for Paris if she died during the time Hawk Moth was still around.

There was no one in Paris who wasn’t watching the broadcast. They all watched a Ladybug who seemed so  _ young,  _ as the camera wobbled. The heroine had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she tried to set the phone so it wouldn’t shake. She was by the Seine.

She backed up and sat down on her legs, smile wide but her eyes were a little shiny.

God, it hurt to look at.

But no one stopped watching. It was the least they could do.

“To the people of Paris,”

“We are not heroes. We… We are children. And we are  _ tired  _ of having to give up our lives for s-someone who would rather turn children into monsters. I fainted walking down the stairs today. Petit Souris fell asleep on top of his homework. Queenie passed out in a bath- she almost drowned.

“So no- we are not heroes. But we will protect you. If it came down to it, we would sacrifice our lives to keep you safe. All we ask is that you remember we are children. We have lives, people and jobs we have to abandon to deal with Hawk Moth.

“I feel I can speak for all my siblings and Chat when I say we are not going to stop fighting until there is nothing left of the Miraculous. Until we have pried Hawk Moth from his wrongly-placed pedestal and torn the Butterfly from his hands.

“You may forget us, when this is all over. We’ll just be a stupid fairy tale years down the line- but now I want you to remember. I want you to look at every person you see and treat them with respect and kindness- whether you think they deserve it or not.

“They aren’t just strangers, or an expendable employees. They are  _ people,  _ and they might be the next Syren, or the next Stormy Weather 2. And you might be unlucky enough to survive it- to  _ remember  _ it. Or even the victim who caused it. Do not give Hawk Moth the chance to do so.

“From, Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette, known as MDC to the online fashion industry, is running out of fabric. Specifically, a special cotton-silk red fabric, her black fabric close behind. Her client wanted a black, sleeveless, spaghetti-strapped dress with a natural waistline, a-line skirt, and a gold hem. She then wanted a decorative red over-layer. The over-layer would have an upright peter-pan neckline, elbow-length sleeves(but no shoulders). It split at her mid-stomach, revealing the skirt part of her dress.

The girl only accepted payments after her project was mailed and her customer was entirely satisfied. But she's also running out of money. She only wanted the best quality for her clients, and that also meant she bought some pretty expensive stuff.

So, Chloé bought her some. It wasn't really a big deal- she had enough money to do it, and it didn't really make a dent in her account(she's been saving up for a while). If she blushed when Marinette thanked her, profusely, only Adrien would know.

* * *

" _You're_ the worthless person!"

Marinette flinched. Chloé had hissed the words towards Lila, too quiet for said girl to hear, but it brought back memories of the Chloé before. Of course, the reaction didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, who gazed at the heroine in worry.

"It's okay, I just thought you were saying that to me for a second."

Chloé's gaze softened, and she bit her lip, thinking of what to say. She's never been good at words, at saying 'I love you's or confessing heartfelt apologies. She nodded, turned her head back to the front, and thought of what she could say as an apology.

She settled on buying expensive pencils and markers, ones she's seen Marinette eyeing. And a very expensive camera to record the videos and snap design pictures.

* * *

Adrien was staring longingly at a pair of limited edition Chat Noir and Ladybug hoodies. He had reached the set limit on his credit card, and wouldn't be getting anymore until the next month. Which was two weeks away, a week after the hoodies would stop selling.

Chloé waited until she was alone to buy them, transforming into Queen Bee to discreetly place them in Adrien's room.

A week later, Adrien was wearing the Chat hoodie, and Marinette was wearing the Ladybug one. They were grinning at her, and Marinette shoved a MDC bag in her hand. The blue-black haired girl winked at her, "Free of charge for heroes of Paris."

Chloé frowned, confused, but opened the bag nonetheless. It was a hoodie, like the ones her friends were wearing, but it was Queen Bee themed. She smiled, ignoring the sting in her eyes. Taking off her cardigan, she pulled the hoodie over her clothes. Perfect fit.

"Thank you."

* * *

It had rained a few hours after class ended. Sometime at night, the puddles turned to ice and the rain turned into snow. School boards deemed it too hazardous, and the Parisian students were given a snow day.

Of course, the heroes of Paris were elated at the news. Even though it would probably turn into someone getting Akumatized, they were content in just laying around. Chloé had bought most of the pillows and blankets they were using on Marinette's bed, both of them cuddled up to Adrien. The only other people who would see this are Marinette's parents, but Chloé didn't care about them. They wouldn't judge her for her show of affection.

Marinette was using a new tablet that - surprise, surprise! - Chloé bought, and Adrien was playing Temple Run. The Kwamis were chatting on the pillow at the end of the bed, and Chloé herself was watching some random movie on Marinette's TV.

Suddenly, Marinette looked up. "Chloé," she said, "You've bought most of the things in this room."

Had she? She surveyed the place, taking note that she bought the flat screen TV, the newest edition Apple computer, the limited edition makeup, the high-end fashion stand, the cute kitten night light, even some of Marinette's clothes. "I guess I have."

* * *

Marinette sighed heavily. She's been boycotting the Agreste clothesline since she realised what a shit dad he is, but the man just released an entire line with a bunch of flowers in it. It wasn't fair! She doesn't know if it's the ladybug in her, but she really liked flowers. She's seen Chloé eyeing the clothes, too, but they were both in agreement to abstain from the Agreste line.

She'll just have to make her own, then. But what if someone says she's stealing ideas from the Agreste line? What if she gets sued and loses everything? Her Maman and Papa would have to pay, since she's still a minor. With a business like Agreste's, she'd lose everything - the bakery, the house, her room, her business - with how much her parents would have to pay. What if-

A plate of strawberry macrons was suddenly in front of her, the sight pushing her out of her spiralling. She looked up, seeing Chloé watching the TV. Her cheeks were dusted a slight pink. She was a little closer than when Marinette last checked, and since Adrien was out for a photo shoot, she's the only one who could have gotten these. She wondered if Chloé just stole them from the kitchen or if her parents were too busy to ask why she wanted them.

Marinette smiled, "Thanks, Queenie."

* * *

 **Mature language warning**   
**Slight description of violence warning**

Her period cramps were ten times worse than usual, she got no sleep, it was the coldest day of the year, and all Marinette wanted to do was go home and use Adrien as a heater. And it was Monday. To say the least, she was frustrated.

And to top it all off, Hawkmoth just _had_ to make an Akuma.

It was a stupid one- the young adult got bumped into by a couple of teenagers and spilled coffee all over himself.

Ladybug didn't waste any time or mercy. She grabbed the Akuma by the jaw as soon as she got close enough, eyes narrowed with fury and nails digging dangerously close to drawing blood(even through the suit). "Hawkmoth, if you don't call off your _fucking Akuma,_ I am seriously going to _lose it."_

The super powered human slacked, and she could vaguely hear the sound of reporters and her teammates trying to keep them at bay. A glowing butterfly mask surrounded the villain's face, his voice coming out monotone and devoid.

"Then let go. Paris doesn't need you. Give me the Miraculous, and you can stop."

She dug her nails deeper, not paying any mind to the thick, red liquid dripping down her nails. "I will not say this again. _Call off your fucking Akuma or I will stuff your fucking eyes down your throat, kick your fucking teeth in, cut of your dick, and use your intestines as your noose, you shitty motherfucking cunt."_

Needless to say, she was left alone for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the official song I've assigned to Chloé for this series is War of Hearts by Ruelle.
> 
> Also, I really hope the Ladybug-Gets-Angry one wasn't too out of character. It's draft was written at, like, 5 a.m., and I liked the idea too much to let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had your happiness last chapter. I am now back to angst.

Marinette wants to get angry. She wants to cry- to scream and wail like a child. But she’s not a child anymore. She has to be  _ mature  _ and  _ composed. _

And if she’s not…

(Marinette does not want to be the one responsible for drowned streets and an empty world. For bodies too destroyed to exist, and emotions so potent they’re toxic.)

(But Marinette is Creation, and that was Destruction. She would have burned the world- erupted volcanoes, spun tornados and pushed tsunamis. The trees and the grass and the flora would have overgrown everything in a matter of minutes, and would keep growing. The people would die, afraid and helpless and at the hands of someone they trusted with their life.)

(And Marinette would have died, cold and alone, surrounded by things she created- things that destroyed the world.)

So Marinette stays mature, composed-  _ happy. _

Even when her crush tells her he likes someone else. Even when Chloe decides to push a matter they both know could Akumatize her. Even when her class turns on her.

Even when the passing thought of taking her Maman’s sleeping pills and swallowing a handful passes her mind.

Even when there is nothing more she wants in this world than to just  _ stop existing. _

But she can’t. Because she’s  _ Ladybug-  _ she is Creation, and Luck, and she is the pillar and protector of Paris. Because without her, the world will fall to ruin.

(For every wish, there is a price. There is a tip in the scales of Balance- and something must happen to even it out. The Black Death was proof enough.)

So Marinette stays mature, composed-  _ happy. _

(The fate of the world rests on her shoulders, and she can bend no further.)

(She will break.)


	6. Billet Doux

_ داميان واين _

The name scrawled in Arabic appeared at the base of her neck a month before her ninth birthday. She told her Maman before anyone else. The kind words and gentle praises gave her the confidence to tell her Papa. He wasn’t angry(no, he could never be angry at her) but he was worried.

Soulmates were… not common. Frequent enough to be well known and normal, but rare enough for you to be considered lucky to have one(but she was to be Ladybug, not that they would know, and ladybugs are creatures of luck). And it was not often they found each other before death.

She is bound to have another half- someone fit to be the yin to her yang.

Marinette is eleven when she decides to learn Arabic, and she is fifteen when she sends a letter to him, the day before she plans to die.

* * *

On his tenth birthday, Damien al Gul is told to kill his soulmate the first chance he gets. She is a weakness, they tell him, a liability. Something to be used against him. He has only just gotten the name that now permanently rests on his right shoulder.

It takes a few years, almost three, for him to realize the bonds with his family(never tell them he thinks of them that way) are just as dangerous to him as  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

He is sixteen when he gets a letter in his native tongue.

_ Damien Wayne _

_ I’m sorry for searching your name up. I’m sure you get these all the time, and will write this off as a crazy fan, but I want you to know I will love you no matter who you turn out to be. _

_ Chloé always tells me I trust too easily, and Papa says I love too much and too quickly. _

_ I’m writing this to you now because I might die today. I can’t talk to you about why, not in a letter like this. I didn’t want to go without at least saying goodbye. I haven’t even said hello, but I hope this letter is good enough for both. _

_ Hello, and goodbye, Rohi. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sincerely, _ _   
_ _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _

* * *

Damien is sixteen when he blames himself for the death of someone he never knew.

(Someone who is not yet dead. Someone who the Gods refuse to let die.)


End file.
